the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleon Diamond
Chameleon Diamond is an artificial Diamond that lives on Mars. Despite attracting an impressive following, very few Gems have seen her, and most of Mars' Gems believe she doesn't actually exist. Her followers consider Mars to be "her" colony. While her whereabouts are unknown, it is believed she lives in the Injector-shaped vessel she landed in. Appearance Being pseudomorphed, Chameleon Diamond is somewhat small, being taller than Pink Diamond but smaller than Yellow or Blue Diamond. That said, she still towers over most other Gems. Artistic depictions of her show her gemstone on her chest and suggest that she wears her hair in the shape of a star. Her pallet is more colorful than that of the true Diamonds, with both greens and golds being present. Because very few Gems have seen her in person, the exact details of her appearance aren't known. Personality As very few Gems have met Chameleon Diamond, very little is known about her personality. However, her motives on Mars are well-known through her subjects; she intends to colonize Mars and unite the entire planet under her. According to Peacock Pearl, she is open-minded and caring, but "too serious for her own good." Chameleon Diamond seems to have an interest in Earth, though her reasons are unknown. History While Chameleon Diamond's past is shrouded in mystery, it is known that she was one of the many pseudomorphs created by Chrysolite, towards the end of her experiments. Most of her followers regard her as Chrysolite's greatest work. However, Aqua Aura Quartz, representing the "mind" of the Peridot, considers her to be Chrysolite's greatest failure, saying that she is only a fraction of what she was intended to be. This suggests that something had gone wrong during Chameleon Diamond's modification. Abilities Chameleon Diamond presumably has standard Gem abilities. As a Diamond, it can also be assumed she is significantly more powerful than the average Gem. Unique Abilities * Gem Creation: As a Diamond, Chameleon Diamond can create functional Gems, though presumably not without the aid of Injectors. She has demonstrated this ability with an experimental Kindergarten. * Gemetic Modification: Chameleon Diamond, being a Diamond, is known to be able to dye Gems, changing their composition permanently. ** Gem Healing: Through modification, Chameleon Diamond can repair a cracked gemstone (though with some physical scarring), as shown with Mojave Turquoise. * Terrakinesis: According to her followers, Chameleon Diamond has some ability to manipulate stones and earth. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz Despite Aqua Aura frequently criticizing her, Chameleon Diamond seems to have a deep respect and trust for the reverse fusion, allowing her to serve as her pro tempore. Chrysolite The details of Chrysolite's relationship with Chameleon Diamond are unknown, but Chameleon Diamond knows nearly every detail about Chrysolite and her life, so they were apparently close. The Diamond Authority None of the true Diamonds know about Chameleon Diamond's existence. However, a number of her followers fallaciously believe she is a member of the Authority. Olivine Chameleon Diamond's relationship with Olivine is unknown, but it is clear she puts a lot of trust into her, as Olivine is one of her representatives. Peacock Pearl Chameleon Diamond puts a lot of trust in Peacock Pearl, willing to give him delicate tasks and send him out without any supervision despite having no direct power over him. Trivia * Chameleon Diamond's followers tend to wear green diamonds on their outfits to distinguish themselves as such. * Chameleon Diamond was originally "Green Diamond," but was changed to a Chameleon Diamond to reflect her complete independence from the color-coded Diamond Authority. * Chameleon Diamond is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Emperor." ** This is due to her Gem type, as well as her potential to unite Mars under one banner. * Chameleon Diamond has some hypothetical and "joke" fusions. The joke fusions are named after real-life diamonds that are believed to be cursed. ** If she fused with Peacock Pearl, they would form a Hackmanite. ** If she somehow fused with Howlite, they would form a Koh-i-Noor Diamond. ** If she somehow fused with Blue Goldstone, they would form a Hope Diamond. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chameleon diamonds are a rare variety of fancy diamonds that are famous for their ability to temporarily change colors under certain conditions. The difference in colors can range from subtle to spectacular. ** Different chameleon diamonds can change color when exposed to UV light, left in darkness for long periods of time and then removed, or exposed to extreme heat (150-300 degrees Celsius). ** Most chameleon diamonds are typically green and change to a yellow color. While other colors of chameleon diamond have been documented, these variants are extremely rare even compared to "traditional" chameleon diamond. * Possibly the most famous chameleon diamond is the 31.32-carat oval-cut Chopard Chameleon Diamond. * Because of its rarity and unique properties, chameleon diamond is more often considered a collector's stone than a jewelry piece or healing crystal. * Diamond is a mineral composed entirely of carbon, famous for its beauty in crystalline form and for being the hardest known natural substance (10 on the Mohs hardness scale). ** Pure diamond is clear; colored "fancy" diamonds get their hue from various impurities. The most common impurities come from nitrogen, which gives the crystals a yellow tint. * Because of their value as a gemstone, the inflated price of natural diamonds, and various ethical concerns related to diamond mining, synthetic diamonds are becoming increasingly commonplace in jewelry. * Diamond is the traditional birthstone of April. * Diamonds are considered by many to be the "king of gems," and was often traditionally paired with the pearl as its "queen." * Diamonds, especially of the clear variety, are a symbol of purity and fidelity, as well as reconciliation in marriage. Diamonds of all colors are associated with the crown chakra. Gallery Green Diamond Mural.png|Chameleon Diamond's original mural, as Green Diamond Category:Pseudomorphs Category:Characters Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Diamonds Category:Chameleon Diamond's Court Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Green Colored Gems Category:Pandoran Gems Category:Gems of Unknown Status